


your hands were made for mine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The thing is, Koushi is kind of, sort of the first person Daichi has ever asked out. And this is kind of, sort of the first date he’s ever been on. So he can’t help but feel overwhelmingly anxious and thrilled as he waits for Koushi outside of the theater they agreed to meet at.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	your hands were made for mine

Daichi finally approaches Koushi one day after practice before his courage manages to vanish, and says, “Are you busy this weekend?” His words are breathless and a little choked out, but to his defense, he just ran five laps around the court and his heart is thumping too fast against his ribcage.

Nishinoya unintentionally (or intentionally, Daichi never knows when it comes to him) interrupts Daichi’s moment of bravery to pat Koushi on the back and say, “Good job, Suga-san!” with enthusiasm that rivals an ecstatic puppy, and Koushi does this crinkly-eyed smile that reaches out and squeezes Daichi’s heart in turn.

“Thank you, you too,” Koushi says, genuinely. Daichi watches the lines of Koushi’s eyes shift and glisten, like volleyball means the world to him, and Daichi finds himself falling for that look every single time he witnesses it.

“What was that about this weekend?” Koushi asks when Nishinoya leaves.

“I just wanted to know if maybe you’d like to hang out or something,” Daichi continues, and then he thinks he totally blew it.

It’s too soon, Daichi thinks, way too soon. They’ve only known each other for a month now, since the first day of try-outs when they both walked into the same gym as first years and smiled in each other’s directions.

Koushi looks half-surprised and half-humored, and Daichi contemplates crawling beneath the bleachers and hiding there forever.

“Oh,” Koushi breathes, and his smile is still stretching. “No. I mean, no, I’m not busy this weekend. I’d love to hang out. What did you want to do?”

“We can see a movie?” Daichi says like he hadn’t been contemplating it all week. “I’ll pay and stuff.”

“You don’t have to pay,” Koushi’s smile turns soft, and he looks embarrassed.

“I want to,” Daichi says, determined.

And then Koushi nods like it suddenly dawns on him that Daichi isn’t just asking him to hang out, he’s _asking him out_. “Okay. I’m… going to get dressed. Text me?”

“Yeah,” Daichi tries not to sound or look too excited, and takes a few steps back towards the net he’s supposed to be helping take down. “I’ll text you.”

Koushi waves goodbye and turns around, and somewhere in the background Daichi hears Nishinoya say, “I told you, they totally have a thing for each other.”

 

* * *

 

It takes three deep breaths and a lot of mental pep talk before Daichi musters up the courage to text Koushi.

_Hey. So I was thinking we could meet up tomorrow at five?_

Daichi shoves his phone beneath his pillow and counts the seconds as he waits for a response. The moment he hears his phone vibrating against his mattress, he reaches for it like it’s a ticking bomb.

 _Sounds good to me,_ Koushi says.

Daichi smiles, and he doesn’t stop smiling, either.

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Koushi is kind of, sort of the first person Daichi has ever asked out. And this is kind of, sort of the first date he’s ever been on. So he can’t help but feel overwhelmingly anxious and thrilled as he waits for Koushi outside of the theater they agreed to meet at.

“You’re early,” Koushi says, hands snug in the pockets of his jacket. Koushi looks adorable and sweet in his blue scarf, his skin flushed and pink from the cold weather, and Daichi wants to wrap his arms around him and keep him warm forever.

“I’m always early,” Daichi says, smiling. “I bought us tickets already, so we can just go inside.”

“What movie did you buy the tickets for?” Koushi’s breath is visible in the cold air.

Daichi holds up the tickets for Koushi to see. “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

Koushi laughs, and reaches out to grab one of the tickets. Their fingers brush, and although Daichi’s hands are numb and frozen, he feels a spark from the slight contact.

 “What?” Daichi asks.

“Nothing,” Koushi smiles. “You just looked really excited. It was cute.”

“Oh.” Daichi clears his throat, his ears warming. “You want to go in and find seats now?”

 

* * *

 

Sometime during the previews, Daichi slowly reaches over and grabs Koushi’s hand. His stomach flips a hundred times when Koushi looks at him surprised with wide-eyes, and if it wasn’t for the room being dim, Daichi would have sworn he saw Koushi blushing.

The lights of the plasma screen blink attractively against Koushi’s pale skin, and Daichi can’t bring himself to look away. There’s no way the movie will keep him entertained when Koushi is sitting so close and real and smiling every few seconds. It’s like a dream come true and Daichi wants to relish every second.

“My hands are cold,” Daichi clarifies in a whisper, intertwining their fingers.

It isn’t a lie, and Koushi’s hands are a perfect fit—like gloves made specifically to hold and keep Daichi’s hands warm, and Daichi doesn’t dare let go. Not even when their palms start to sweat a bit, or when the credits start to roll, or when Koushi stands up and begins leading Daichi out of the theater with a small smile that’s packed with bliss and so many other sweet things Daichi wants to kiss. Daichi doesn’t let go, but Koushi doesn’t let go either, and, _oh._ That’s a really, really good thing.

“Next time, I’m choosing the movie,” Koushi says when they’ve finally made it out of the theater, the sudden blast of cold air reminding Daichi how real everything is.

And all Daichi can think, as they make their way down the pavement, hand in hand and gazes locked, is _Next time. There’s going to be a next time_.


End file.
